narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seika Amamoto
All the information on this page came from a story I wrote. (Original Incarnation/Spiritual Guide) (Adoptive Father) (Adoptive Mother) Izou Uzumaki (Adoptive Brother and Best Friend) Kirei Yuri (Former Lover) Hana Hyūga (Former Lover) Kemuri Monodukuri (Former Lover) Senjō Uzumaki (Former Lover) Kiyoshi Yuri (Son) Kiyomi Hyūga (Daughter) Shoji Uchiha (Son) Jun Uchiha (Daughter) Fumio Uzumaki (Son) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sensor Sage Reincarnation | reg =45667 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 13 | kekkei = Rinnegan Wood Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Lightning Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release Wood Release | jutsu = Absorption Soul Technique Amenotejikara Animal Path Asura Attack Asura Path Banshō Ten'in Banshō Ten'in: Dōmetsu Big Ball Rasengan Big Ball Rasenshuriken Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Body Flicker Technique Chakra Exertion Technique Chibaku Tensei Chidori Sharp Spear Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Flying Thunder God Technique Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder Genjutsu: Rinnegan Human Path Izanagi Kamui Kamui Shuriken Kotoamatsukami Lightning Dart Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Limbo: Border Jail Magē Arts Naraka Path Outer Path Outer Path: Harmonic Synchronization (With Kaio only) Preta Path Psychokinetic Force Mode Rasengan Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan Sage Art: Gate of the Great God Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch Sage Mode Samsara Clone Technique Sensing Technique Shinra Tensei Six Paths Art: Inner Sanzu Lock Six Paths Flight Six Paths Spirit Mode Six Paths Technique Six Paths Yang Power Six Paths Yin Power Strong Fist Summoning Technique Susanoo Tengai Shinsei Tennopawā Truth-Seeking Ball Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan ,Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Formation Pillar White Lightning Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken Wood Clone Technique Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Release: Hotei Technique Wood Release: Hōbi Technique Wood Release: Second Coming of a World of Thorny Trees Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Wood Release: Wood Human Technique Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall Yang Release Healing Yasaka Magatama Yin-Yang Release: Susanoo | weapons = Bo-staff Flying Thunder God Kunai Tennotsurugi }} (うちは精華, Uchiha Seika) is a Shinobi who originated from Amegakure. He is the first born twin Uchiha and Senju hybrid son of Enjeru Senju and Akuma Uchiha. He is the reincarnation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki who is better known as the Sage of Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin). Months after he was born, his mother and father were horribly separated, taking one twin along with them. Seven years later, Seika had lost his mother to the hands of wandering men. Soon after he was brought to Konohagakure; where he would spend several years training with his Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, mastering nearly everything he was taught. Being mentored by two of Konoha's most recent Hokage, the young boy quickly graduated from the academy and became chūnin before the age of ten. By the time he was fifteen, he was promoted a Special Operations Jonin, being the first ever in its class. After finding out that the home he'd come to love so much was being threatened nm by a deranged Uchiha under the control of Black Zetsu Revived organization, Seika devoted himself to the task of eliminating all things affiliated with it. Finding out though spiritual contract that deranged Uchiha was in fact, his own twin brother; Seika through great lengths to pull his twin out of the darkness, he succeeded in unbinding the darkness that was forcefully melded in Kaio's heart. With his brother renewed spirit, the young man was accepted as a Shinobi of Konohagakure under Seika's constant watch. Two years into their life as brothers and the conjoint reincarnations of Hagoromo, Kaio was killed at the hands of a couple of Reikaigakure shinobi when they were attempting to defend a small military-less nation. Devastated and angered by his brother's death, Seika rampaged through the Land of Wisdom nearly killing the Chiekage and destroyinh the land itself. With little opinions on what to do with Seika, his father had to exile him at the cost of preventing another world war. It was as if Seika was struck in the heart twice by the loss of his biological brother then being exiled from the only place he had came to know as "home". Naturally the young man became very bitter, one could say he had fully adopted to the Uchiha's legendary Curse of Hatred. In turn, Seika's entire demeanor changed, the positive outlook and jokester he was had long passed. Fueled by the rage of these losses Seika would be so mixed up in his earthy ties that he would not fully connect with Hagoromo. After months to years of wandering the alone and miserable and even dying at one point, the young lad would soon become reconnected with his inner spiritual self. Upon doing so, Seika was bestowed the ultimate power of Hagoromo and his brother. He would then meet a group of Kumogakure shinobi with Kei being the leader. Their sole purpose was to take the likes of Seika off the face of the Earth. The two would later come to the conclusion that the world needed him now more than ever. This was the beginning of their lifelong friendship, and Seika was invited to live in the Land of Lightning. ---- For Golden Darkness Only Around this time, the Black Zetsu spores had began to rise and impact the great nations in such a way that the Gokage themselves were powerless to stop him. Even the saviors; Naruto and Sasuke, were taken out before they even had a chance to act. The world's new leaders are in desperate need for help, leading for Seika to be one of the main protagonists of the Golden Darkness series. ---- Music Selection Pendulum - "Witchcraft Netsky Remix" '' ''Fall Out Boy - "Centuries" '' ''There For Tomorrow - "A Little Faster Background After the Fourth Great Ninja War and after meeting the vessels of his sons' chakra; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha who had defeated Madara Uchiha. Hagoromo looked on from the afterlife, where he was always secretly watching over the Earth. He witnessed the final bout between his sons before they finally connected, which ended their feud that lasted over several hundred years. After the battle, he desire to return to earth knowing that the threat the Akastuki held wasn't over. In order to do so, Hagoromo sent his chakra to roam the earth for a suitable host. In the month of July, Hagoromo's chakra had found its ideal host in the womb of Enjeru Senju. She was the wife of Akuma Uchiha, a descendant of Indura. Hagoromo decided that this child for Senju and Uchiha lineage would be blessed with the prowess of the Sage. Unexpectedly, the zygote child had split into two halfs; this sudden change didn't separate but literally split his power between the two developing twins. Enjeru and Akuma were completely unaware of this and the second child would come to be known as the Unexpected Child (予期しない子, Yoki shinai ko). Nine exhilarating months later came time for Enjeru to give birth to her child. The couple couldn't wait to see the child they have been waiting so long for. Enjeru went into labor and within an hour she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Before she could hold her first child her had given birth to the second one. The couple decided to name the twins, Seika and Kaio. Several months after the twins were born something tragic happened. Kaguya's minion was somehow still at large and managed to gather more zetsu minions to wreak havoc on the world. He also managed to expand the Akatsuki to a more bigger state than it had ever been. The newly formed group of artificial human gradually became a well known superpower. By convincing people that they could revolutionize the world to bring on a new order. An order where there are no Kage. Secretly plotting each step by bring the world closer to the revival of yet again. Black Zetsu ran this army through the Hidden Rain and became a war zone. The gigantic war ended the first day it was brought on as the power of the Shinobi Alliance was far too great for Black Zetsu's reformed zetsu army. This tragic short war managed to break the couple up and they would never see each other again. Miraculously, they both had a twin with them keeping the memory of their love alive through their children. Enjeru managed at get back on her feet as a single parent raising her son Seika. Seven wonderful years pasted since the day Seika was separated from his twin. One day, wanders raided his home out of random. The young boy had been hiding at the time, looked on as the men did unbearable things to his mother before they finally killed her. Witnessing such a tragic event, Seika would unlock both his Sharingan and its Mangekyō form. Fueled by the hatred he felt for the men, he used his new ocular powers on them, killing them before passing out. Once the lad came too, he was left the only the memories of his newly deceased mother and their freshly ransacked house. The young child frantically looked about the rundown home for the woman's remains. He was unsuccessful in finding a single physical trace if her former existence. Feeling alone and distraught, all that Seika could do was cry. He sat in that same spot for eleven whole days crying at the lost of his mother. By then, the bit was suffering from extreme malnutrition and was banging loudly on death's door. His life begun to slip away, the precious livelihood of the child was steadily plummeting with no hope of return. Mere seconds away from his last breath, the house was bombarded with what was seemingly countless ninja --two of which he remembered the most; hero's of the Fourth War, unmistakably of contrast. They seemed so similar and yet the boy had never seen such people before... Or had he? The feeling of safety allowed the boy not to resist their help--not that he could anyway-- he soon fell into a deep sleep, one that would last an entire two weeks. Life in Konohagakure Adjusting to an unfamiliar atmosphere In a matter of two weeks, the boy came to. Greeted by a set of unfamiliar faces, he began to panic....hyperventilating at sight of strangers and the memories of his mother flashing back to him. It was a clear case of posttraumatic stress disorder, as it was something that would take a while to recover from. The boy had yet again slipped into a comatose like state. After awakening from his short slumber, he was greeted by a . She had insured that he would have nothing to worry about while under her watch, creating a somewhat comfortable environment for the grieving child. While in this unfamiliar place, Seika was often quiet and he would tend not to speak for several days at a time. It was when thought nt Sakura that he may never recover from said induced trauma. The kid's struggles ran far deeper that his mother's death, his conscious was quite literally being eaten away by his inability to stop the men from taking her life. He shifted the blame upon himself, stating that because he was weak, despite beening only seven years old, he killed his mother by doing nothing to prevent it. In more than one way, Sakura stated that he carried similar pain that her and carried when they were younger. One day, out of random, the Hokage had managed to get some time off his busy schedule to visit Seika in his recovery stages. With him came a rather too eager child that came with the hopes of providing the boy with a companion for his new life as a shinobi of the Leaves. Oddly enough, the child sensed something very familiar about this child of Naruto. It was almost they had a brotherly connection without even knowing each other. Even Naruto was shocked to how the two quickly became friends. Within a mere week of coming to know of each other's existence, the two children shared an unbreakable bond. It was so much so that Naruto wanted to adopt the child once his recovery was complete. That of course was also with the constant begging day and night from his son. It was even to the point to where Seika would call Naruto "Father Naruto" from will....despite the latter insisting that he'd be called by his first name. A truly heartwarming fact establish into a harsh past. The happiness had inky continue to rise as the final stages of Seika's adoption were completed, officially making the boys brothers. Now apart of their family, Seika moved in to their home the same day he was released from the hospital. Welcomed into their home with open arms by Randy's , the room Seika would live in was already prepped for him. As Seika's new brother, Randy took it upon himself to bear the responsibility of getting Seika comfortable with his new living place. Upon Seika's first night, Randy would sleep in the latter's room, helping in the adapt to his quarters. It would taken weeks for Seika finally kick Randy out of his room. Eventually as with all young children his age, Seika was enrolled into the academy where his journey as a shinobi would officially start. Not only that, it would also be the lifelong tale that is the rivalry between Seika and Randy. Brotherly Love and Sibling Rivalry Academy Style Appearance Seika is a person of fair and somewhat tanned skin. He's complexion is moderate when compared to his onyx-black eyes and jet black, chin-length hair. His hair rough and somewhat shaggy with a bang the covers the right half of his face which gradually shortens with age. As a young child, his hair was quite short and he had big oval shaped eyes that somewhat sparkled from his level of cuteness. During his early childhood, Seika was extremely short only stand about three feet and two inches tall he wore a blue T-shirt that had a raindrop symbol on the front and a pair of light colored shorts. After being brought to Konohagakure young Seika would eventually adopt to konoha's specific style of shinobi attire. Naturally, as one would grow older and his training became more rigorous, the young lad would get more muscular, getting well toned. At age fifteen after he was promoted to Jonin, Seika wore a sleeveless light tan jacket with a navy blue undershirt and black Konoha style pants and shoes. He has dark armbands on his arms they stretch from his wrist to his forearm. He was not very fond of the usual shinobi attire that other Jonin wore. By the age of 17, Seika body had reached it's seeming peak, being built of absolute muscle. Of course he wasn't a figure of hulking size as it would only slow him down and impair his fast, near instant reflexes. After being exiled from Konoha Seika's initial appearance changed drastically. Most of this caused by Seika physically absorbing his brother's body mass into his own. This made him more noticeably muscular toned than he already was. His height increased dramatically, he have now stood well over six feet and weight a sub amount of Ninety kilograms. He no longer wore his Shinobi attire, he had gotten rid of his jacket as well as the armbands, replacing the navy blue with black. By the age of 20, Seika had a completely change his attire to suite his state dark state of mind. He was mostly seen wearing a black jacket that is open, exposing his chiseled bare upper body. His black jeans are quite baggy; however, this does not slow down his mobility. He wears black combat style boots instead of the traditional sandals and he has even adapted his brother's style of dark fingerless gloves. Now in his mid 20's, Seika stands about 204 cm tall. His body is still very much well toned. Whenever he is not in combat, which he usually is, Seika often dons causal wear such as button downs and wool vest. Sometimes he would even wear tuxedos which is really dependent on the day or how he feels. He still as much of a showoff as he always have been. Even with his older age, Seika is mostly shirtless when out and about. He enjoys the feeling of people watching him. It is considered to be an accustom trait that he became use to doing after his crazed demeanor subsided. Personality When Seika was younger he was very lively and mannered child, very polite to those above him. As a teenager he become even more energetic and even developed a sarcastic demeanor. He gets a certain enjoy to joke and make others smile. Seika was mild tempered and kindhearted person, he bears deep compassion for others and those he has come to know, however, this can be his greatest weakness. His compassion for others and human life often keeps him from ending the life of another person; despite whatever their past may hold. Kaio's death and being exiled from Konoha took a huge impact on his mental well being. He was forced away from his home and the people he cared deeply for. Seika had developed a much more darker onlook on the shinobi world. He held a lackluster for jokes and constantly bore a serious face. Seika often wears a blank facial expression that hardly ever changed. He so deeply desires to rid the world of people with evil intent, turning away from his former peaceful path. And with his new personality, Seika's desire to kill changed as well. As a result of his traumatic past, over time himself has developed multiple personalities that many people usually don't spot until he is ticked off. This includes a somewhat perverted nature and bipolar like actions, which ultimately caused him to develop a killing intent and new found bloodlust. After seemingly finding himself and making a connection with Hagoromo as well as having a long heart felt conversation with his decreased family members, Seika had finally pled forgiveness himself for every terrible thing he had did. Even with his new found inner peace, some of his former traits had not been diminished from his personality. His humorous nature, however, did return. Something his was never use to, Seika own sexual desires grew more upon his life reevaluation. So much so that he does not differentiate between his desires for the . As such, Seika often comes off as somewhat of a player, especially in the Land of Lightning, since he is well known for his wide variety of partners. Seika the Joyful Seika the Lustful Lover boy Seika the Sorta Peaceful Guy Seika the Overconfident Abilities Over the course of his life, Seika is renowned to be a highly skilled individual, he graduated as one of the top students in his class surpassing the capabilities of two generations before him. When the young boy was first brought to Konohagakure, he was mentored and trained by Kakashi Hatake and Naturo Uzumaki; two of the most recent Hokage. He was even praised by the likes of Sasuke Uchiha for his skills and abilities as an Uchiha descendant after their training. At the age of fifteen, Seika was appointed as a ANBU Black Op, the first achieve such a position in it his class. With such a powerful position, the young boy was permitted to lead his own team and took his orders directly from none other than the Hokage. After he was exiled, Seika spend months traveling around the world in hopes of redeeming himself while improving his abilities. Chakra Prowess and Life Force As a member of three clans that descended from Hagoromo's , Seola was the ideal host for the embodiment of 's spirit. He possesses an exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredibly unnatural long life span, this trait is inherited by the genes of the Senju and Uzumaki clans. As such, Seika has been known for his the ability to fight continuously without showing signs of fatigue. But because of his outstanding life force, Seika is bestowed the ability to walk away from the most deadly situations that would otherwise be the quietus of any regular person. Hailing from the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clans, which are all known for their amazing amount of chakra, Seika is in possession of an astronomical amount of extremely powerful chakra, addition to being the embodiment of the Sage himself, Seika can undoubtedly be considered one of the most powerful shinobi in history. Seika's chakra is said to be even more potent than and 's chakra combined; the two latest incarnations of Asura and Indra. He was born with a natural affinity for Yang Release which gives him a lethal amount of physical strength. When concentrating his chakra to a physical point, he can actually create massive disturbances in the atmosphere and quite literally change the direction of the wind itself. After his brother died, Seika inherited yin half; which were originally intended for one being. Upon absorbing Kaio's body into his own, the power that was split between the twins had became whole, giving him the full legacy of the Sage. With his amazingly yet superhuman reserves, Seika was taught personally by Kakashi to control it without in unnecessary wastage. This too came as a easy concept to the lad. Initially, his chakra over his chakra wasn't perfect but it was far from downright terrible. It was even so that he could effective learn to use the rasengan without needing the assistance of doppelgangers; a feat which both impressed Naruto himself. From then on, Seika would continuously improve on it, becoming more and more skilled with the sphere of the rasengan enough to learn its more complicated variants. Seika's chakra is now seemingly at it's peak with the constant storage on Six Paths Chakra into his left and right palms. Physical Prowess Taijutsu Since his very first training session with Kakashi, Seika has always shown a high level of versatility for hand to hand combat. Although he preferred not to engaged in mortal combat, the young man was taught a life lesson to protect those whom matter to him. A new found motivation inspired to aspiring young shinobi to fight for all the right causes. His fighting style keeps a perfect balance between the two concepts of strength and speed. Seika possesses a large amount of natural strength, which he inherited from the Senju Clan, makes it fairly easy for him to rupture the ground with a single punch without the aid of chakra. Coupled with his rather excelled chakra control, Seika can, in fact, use his chakra to further put more power behind his blows while keeping the same persistent speed. With each day passing, his efficiency with hand to hand combat continued to grow. The Hidden Leaves' traditional art of taijutsu, the Strong Fist, Seika aimed the cause direct damage to the body of his opponent. Seika is able to cause destructive feats with just one lethal swing of his fist. Even with such strength, Seika is light on his feet. His immense strength coupled with his aid of the Body Flicker Technique makes for very swift and powerful body shattering blows. During training sessions, he proved strong enough to go toe to toe with the likes of both Naruto and Kakashi and eventually, finally, come out with victory He can even fight on par with two gentle fist users with no waisted effort. When it comes to reflexes, speed, and time precision, Seika naturally excels. His natural reflexes are widely compared to the Fourth Hokage's immense speed without Flying Thunder God. And with the aid of the Sharingan, Seika can track and predict fast movement and time coordinating attacks perfectly. He has the speed to act based upon that judgment to move effortlessly and without much difficulty. After permanently fusing his body with his brother's, Seika's overall strength and speed literally doubled over. Even to the point where he can overpower two Kage Level shinobi simultaneously. Senjutsu enhanced Taijutsu After mastering Sage Mode, Seika was able to enhance his excellent taijutsu skills with senjutsu thus learning the basics of the Frog Kata a fighting style used exclusively by Mount Myōboku toads. Seika utilizes the senjutsu chakra used during Sage Mode "activates" his body in various ways, enhancing the his speed, reflexes, strength, stamina and durability. This allows Izou to achieve incredible feats which include leaping great distances, shattering sharp materials with their bare hands, as well as lifting objects several times his size. When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by Seika to create senjutsu chakra also surrounds the him in an aura. This aura acts as an extension of his body. But because it is comprised of natural energy, it cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilising the aura, Seika can extends the range and force of his physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. His senjutsu enhanced taijutsu is powerful enough to finish off a weaker opponent with a single strike. Bukijutsu Over the course of his taijutsu training, Seika had gained vast experience with weapon combat. Weapons play a major part of his fighting style, which main consists as his is not restricted to the typical ninja tools. Shurikenjutsu Seika possesses his own special brand of kunai that he use in everyday combat — that was adopted from the Fourth Hokage. Seika uses them in the exact same way as the Fourtg did; as standard weapons, Seika would throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools; the kunai's triple-prong enhanced their offensive potential. He was skilled enough to effectively wield a kunai in his mouth. Their most primary use came from the Flying Thunder God seals they were marked with, allowing him to teleport to wherever one of the kunai was thrown. He don't usually carry a large number of the kunai. With a maximum of twelve kunai, he would carry them to the field that he would scatter across a wide area so that he could move around quickly and efficiently. Seika has excellent aim and can coordinate his throws' timing and placement to allow him to perform complex maneuvers. Bōjutsu As a means for an impeccable defense, Seika masterly wields the Bo-staff. He typically uses the weapons when defensing from enemy attack and even attempting to keep them away. As with much training that comes with wielding such a weapon, whenever Seika is on the offense with the tool, he uses wind release to enhance its own lethal power. Kenjutsu Seika is a exceedingly skilled swordsman who wields the katana "Tennotsurugi" ( 天の剣 ,Tennotsurugi; Literally meaning "Sword of the Heavens"). He is a practitioner of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack in with he learned during his time in the Land of Iron. Although he only uses the style when the sword is actually on him. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood. Genjutsu Initially, Seika had never shown any skill of genjutsu, despite him hailing from the Uchiha and Senju clans. This was one of his many downfalls, simply due to lack of understanding this made him an easy target to be caught in even the simplest of visual genjutsu. Even with the Sharingan's aid, Seika still struggled with the un-bindage of illusion blocks. With sheer determination, Seika worked hard to overcome this stepping stone. He eventually became proficient regular Sharingan genjutsu. Continuing down this trend, his mastery level skyrocketed. After gaining his brother's eyes, Seika's genjutsu levels were only beginning to reveal themselves. He was seemingly a owner of a single Kotoamatsukami dōjutsu, this give him the ability to control a desire target without them ever suspecting it. His genjutsu capabilities go further beyond the Sharingan. Through the usage of the yin chakra in the yin seal. By allowing the enemy to absorb pure yin energy or even his chakra, Seika can place them under a genjutsu and make the intended recipient think to they possibly have an advantage over him. Ninjutsu Over the course his life, Seika has shown to possess a vast knowledge and otherwise exponential skill over traditional ninjutsu arts. During his very early stages of development, Seika was discovered to have an unusual natural affinity for not just one but all five basic chakra natures and yang release, which is something that is near impossible in the shinobi world. Due to his advanced capabilities with the many forms of shinobi prowess, he has shown the ability to develop his own inventive techniques, as well as many techniques that he learned from his teachers. Nature Transformation and Magē Usage As stated above Seika known to have a greater skill capacity in elemental ninjutsu than both Hiruzen Sarutobi and Hashirama Senju, otherwise known as the The Professor and God of Shinobi. Seika is excellency skilled in the category, being one of small percentage able to utilize all five elemental nature transformations, as well as the mental and physical energies of chakra. From such mastery, he is able to use all the elements through his very own specialized elemental senjutsu based taijutsu: Magē Arts. By using this advance technique, Seika is able to use powerful elemental attacks without the usage of hand seals Fire Release Hailing from the Uchiha clan, Seika's proficiency with fire is far pass the normal Uchiha standard. With this natural ability, Seika's beginning stages were quite a breeze. As a shinobi of the fire country, Seika has been taught the various and most powerful fire techniques known to the shinobi world. Fire is notable for its intense and aggressive burning, with a general lack of adequate defense. Albeit, Seika has been able to change the game by utilizing creative defensive techniques by creating large walls of fire or shooting down incoming objects with accurate perception. When utilizing Magē Arts, Seika attacks with moves of taijutsu, Spinning kicks or sweeping arm movements create arches to metaphorically slice wider, creating more widely spaced, or evasive range. Seika has shown to be able to create blades of fire, as a more dense version of the arches powerful enough to "slice" through water. In short ranged combat, jabs and punches can be used produce miniature fireballs and flame projectiles. From the end of a limb he can also throw them down in an explosive like fashion. An extension of a melee combo, the fire can be used from his fists or fingertips and even furthering that extension of Seika can creates a long lash of fire or whips for greater attacking power. While learning to master the new form of fighting, Seika used this technique to replace his regular acts ninjutsu. He is able "shoot" continuous beams of fire from his fingertips, fists, palms, or legs. When charging his attacks before releasing them, Seika can create fire blast on par with Fire Release: Great Ball Technique. He can also build huge amounts of fire into his hands or feet to shoot himself off at great speeds on the ground or through the air. Like traditional fire techniques, Seika is able to quite literally breathe from out of his mouth while combine with natural energy to greater increase power. When used defensively, Seika can actively manipulate opposing flames. By using the extended reach of the senjutsu he has the ability to control heat, size and intensity of any nearby flames and can draw them in to manipulate them at will. He can change the course of an incoming fire attackd and redirect it back at the attacker using single fluid motion. Showing his mastery of fire, Seika can furthermore even manipulate sub elements of fire to a certain extent. Water Release Despite his rather excelled fire release proficiency, his usage of water release is on a far greater scale. The true strength lies within its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, water employs defensive techniques strong enough to oppose great forces. . He also create massive water currents from his mouth to overwhelm an enemy. Thanks to his elmental prowess through magē, he is able to manipulate water to accumulate with his fighting style. With the aid of his senjutsu aura, Seika can draw water from a source and even moist air that enables him to manipulate it around his body. By using the water as an extension of himself, Seika can send large amounts of water in forceful blows toward his target with jabs or kicks. Applying the source of water to his body, the water acts as a form of armor with tentacle arms. The arms can grab objects or enemies used as whip, also capable of blasting enemies. When in melee combat, Seika has the ability to shape water into a razor sharp edge in split-second, enabling the water to cut through solid stone. ]] In different instances, Seika controls the water to match the flow of his body by simply levitating a large mass of water infected by his chakra he can move water anywhere it can be applied. Even possessing the ability to separate it under the surface of large bodies, allowing him to walk along the bottom of the sea mass. Using large bodies of water to further assist the reach, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, to attack a target in a serpert-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even most solid objects. By changing the pressure of the water, Seika can utilize it for impeccable defenses such as walls or shields. Wind Release On par with his proficiency in fire release, Seika had a particular talent for the nature at a very young age. Around the time of discovering this, he had just begun training with Izou and Naruto. By first applying to master Wind Release to the Rasengan and seemed to be relatively easy to the young boys, he decided that after they were old enough would he take it a step further to teach them one of his most powerful techniques. As time passed, the two boys trained by themselves, greatly learning to enhance the technique their father taught them When using wind in conjunction with his magē, Seika can extend his wind attacks by manipulating the air around him. By using circular, evasive movements, Seika builds momentum, which can be released into powerful attacks at a moment's notice. Typically used for counter-attacks that have enough power to potentially knock opponents off-balance. Able to create spontaneous directional shifts of air currents. Attacks range from simple gusts of air to miniature tornadoes and cyclones by maintaining the circular motion. Even with a simple movement, Seika can create air pressure with enough power to extend the reach of his sweeps and blasts. Using the momentum in his movement to establish a greater blast. While in close range combat, Seika can use punches or kicks of compressed air that can be fired off the fists or feet for an desired affect. This is similar widely similar to his use of fire magē, the wind attack is fired with compressed air at an enemy. This is also demonstrated with his use both a staff and sword his has shown to increase his the cutting to power great enough to cut through a total of six trees in a single swipe. When using a sort of dense current around his body, Seika can therefore thrust in an outward motion wind current in many different directions having more than enough strength to completely repel away anything within its range. Highly similar to his usage of fire, Seika can produce massive currents of wind from his mouth at forcibly knock back an opposing force. By creating a quicken momentum in his moves, Seika can continue to concentrate the building current to become greater. After continuing this for sometime, the wind currect is built into its maximum capacity, creating a giant tornado or hurricane. The sheer wind power from the currents are great enough to effortlessly fit people of the ground and shatter buildings. Earth Release Despite possessing the Wood Release kekkei genkai, which is comprised of combination of Earth and Water. Even Seika himself stated that Earth Release is his least mastered nature transformation. Seika has not shown know many techniques that use the earth transformation, beside using it to create defensive maneuvers. After achieving such skill with his variation of Magē, Seika would then become a more fluent user of Earth style. By exposing the area to his senjutsu aura, Seika is able to command and manipulate by levitating nearby pieces of earth and stone of numerous sizes and propelling them with punching or kicking motions. Also used in the same way of striking, the earth can used to defend then quickly changed to offensive by propelling the earth projectile. With his constant growing skill, Seika is able to launch discs straight for the ground below without having to levitate prior to launch. When apply for more impeccable defense, Seika can construct massive earth pillars and walls. Seika is able to reconstruct the size of stones and earth by compressing it, making them more dense and able to great impact damage. When focusing his chakra in a more destructive point, Seika uses his fists or feet to strike the ground, greatly rupture and establishing huge ground shattering disturbances. When concentrating for even more ground breaking functions, Seika releases and wave of chakra to strong, that he is capable to relocating the tectonic plates under the earth. He is capable of separating the plates, further displaying his vastly advanced magē. Lightning Release While training with Kakashi, Seika was taught his first lighting technique Chidori. With such success over the elements thus far, Seika mastered the technique with relative ease. His pure skill and chakra control allowed him to use it well more than a dozen times a day. He could even used its much more concentrated form "Lightning Blade". Seika's control over his chakra made his able to expand the reach of his attack by blitzing them. In this case, Seika's lightning magē is generally the same as fire and wind. But because of lightning's offensive nature, it greatly lacks in power for defense. Making it only applicable for striking tactics only. Typically firing it from his fingertips for better accuracy and precision. By forming lightning in his hands, Seika can create lightning spears. Using it in the same way as fire, Seika can construct waves and blast for many section of his body; preferably hands and feet. Yang Release Light Style is based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form. With Seika's specific usage capable of healing wounds and/or fatal injury that he or someone else sustains in battle. Yin Release Seika also possesses the nature known as Yin Release. Yin release techniques, based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness. As a former frequent user of the Sharingan, Seika is able to use the dark style through genjutsu. Yin-Yang Release After awakening the Rinnegan, Seika is able to combine the efforts of yin and yang to utilize them simultaneously. And with the usage of the dark and light styles, Seika was capable of creating five beings from his very essence. Intelligence Dōjutsu Rinnegan and Evolution Being the Reincarnation of Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki, Seika would naturally manifest in the Rinnegan. This feat wasn't accomplished until he and his brother were in complete sync with one another with the addiction of combinding their Six Paths Power. Seika's Rinnegan heavily influenced from his natural affinity Yang Release and Six Paths Yang Power which in return it gives off a whitish glow with black ripples and tomoe, that gives the Rinnegan "Sharingan power", with Kaio's being the exact opposite in color. Like mostly all who've acquired such blessed eyes, Seika gains access to the legendary Six Paths Technique, despite its name it grants him a total of seven different abilities: *The Deva Path (天道, Tendō), which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. *The Asura Path (修羅道, Shuradō), which grants the user mechanised limbs, weaponry and armour. *The Human Path (人間道, Ningendō), which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. *The Animal Path,(畜生道, Chikushōdō), which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. *The Preta Path (餓鬼道, Gakidō), which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. *The Naraka Path (地獄道, Jigokudō), through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. *The Outer Path (外道, Gedō), which rules over both life and death. After Kaio was murdered, Seika received the rest of Hagoromo power and "spirit". With Hagoromo's entire spirit intact, Seika manifested Rinnegan eyes full power as well as the Yin Power. Instead of gaining Kaio's black Rinnegan, he instead, gained two red blood Rinnegan. The red color represents his guilt over the death of his brother. Five months after Kaio's death, Seika had spiraled through a never ending cycle of depression. Along with the depression came a set of new developed personalities. Seika obtained the Sage's full power upon Kaio's death; his personality was strained by the guilt of Kaio's passing. This guilt caused the latter's connection with Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to become thin, creating a barrier of negative feelings that separated the Sage from his successor. Seika would later became ill, due to the amount of post traumatic stress he sustained. This illness made his chakra unstable and had gotten to where he could not handle using the Rinnegan for even a short amount of time, causing his body to violently reject his own chakra, rupturing vessels, resulting in internal bleeding. It wasn't until the very last moment of Seika's life when Kaio would appear to help him out of his pool of inner darkness and despair. After a long inspiring conversation, Seika would finally accept his past, declaring inner peace with himself. Now with his mind cleared the growing teen was able to fully connect with his spirit thus combining their energies and becoming a self proclaimed guardian of the world. Once their connection was reestablished, Comato now bears Kaio's black Rinnegan as a default and uses his spiritual empowered Rinnegan with connect to Hagoromo directly. Sharingan As an Uchiha, Seika inherited the Sharingan. First awakening it when he was only seven, around the his mother was being tortured. This dōjutsu grants him all of its generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance. He reached the stage where he could even have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Mangekyō Sharingan Seika first awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan when he witnessed his mother die at the hands of the people who invaded their home. Its design consists of six tomoe in total, three of which look like the Sharingan's standard three tomoe design. The three large tomoe spread from his pupil to the edge of the iris with three spikes coming from each individual tomoe, these are known as "Pillar Straight Tomoe" (柱直巴, Hashira Choku Tomoe), which gave him a even higher capability of reading or predicting his opponents movements than the Straight Tomoe. It also has three erie spikes that protrude from his pupil and connect to the three regular tomoe, these aid with tracking extremely fast movement that a normal Mangekyō Sharingan couldn't. Like most Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged and regular usage upon its ocular powers can cause deteriorated vision. This deterioration process is substantially slowed by Seika's Senju lineage. With his stamina and life force, Seika can withstand fluid usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Seika's Mangekyō Sharingan allows him to use two very different dōjutsu abilities. His left eye allows him to use an extremely powerful genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami, dōjutsu, this give him the ability to control a desire target without them ever suspecting it. His right eye is able to use Tennopawā, which increases the flow the flow of chakra. The energy used is made completely of Yang Release, which supplies abilites with life energy for far more powerful effects; this includes Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. It also allows the user to create shockwaves and energy fields for protective proposes. It's finally ability allows Seika to use its power to disturb chakra flow through via contact. When Seika's twin was killed while the two were linked together this caused all of Kaio's knowledge, memories and abilities to be directly transferred to Seika further adding to his belt of dōjutsu techniques. And upon fusing their physical being, Seika gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as well as some of his very own abilities. Now Seika primarily uses his Rinnegan at all times. And despite him not proceeding to use the previous incarnations of his dōjutsu, Seika can still effectively use their powers as well as he could with the dōjutsu that said techniques were gain from. Senjutsu and Susanoo Sage Mode At some point in his life, Seika was able to learn to gather natural energy, eventually, he acquired Sage Mode under the tutelage of toaf. In this mode, unlike the toads, he gains black markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye. Sage Mode greatly increased strength and scale of his abilities and techniques as well. In Sage Mode, Seika's reflexes greatly increased tenfold, allowing him to be able to react at a near instantaneous rate. He could also use one of Hashirama's most powerful techniques, Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands. Six Paths Spirit Mode After connecting with Hagoromo's spirit, which is comprised of the pure nature energy. This is due to Hagoromo being born from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the progenitor of chakra and unifying the entirety of Hagoromo's spirit with his body, Seika's overall abilities exceed far beyond that of his normal limitations in the standard Sage Mode. This form gives Seika complete access to the vast multitude of abilities that Hagoromo possessed, as well as the knowledge to utilize them for any particular situation. This essentially replaces Seika's usage of Sage Mode. This form gives Seika's complete access to the vast multitude of abilities that Hagoromo possessed, as well as the knowledge to utilize them for any particular situation. With this form Seika encompasses all the power of Hagoromo, from which this form is considered to by Kekkei Mōra. The form also gives each of the Six Paths enhanced or new abilities by accepting his responsibility to protect and serve those in need. *The Preta Path (餓鬼道, Gakidō), through this path, Seika accepts the concept of chakra and that it was originally intended to unite the world. Accepting this path gives Seika a redefined mastery of over the five chakra natures. He is able to combine them to form advanced nature Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta. *The Asura Path (修羅道, Shuradō), through this path, Seika understands the innovation ideals of change in the world. This path grants enhanced strength, speed and durability. *The Naraka Path (地獄道, Jigokudō), through which he must have compassion for the essence of human life. After accepting, Seika's body can be healed from virtually any injury that is inflicted on him. *The Human Path (人間道, Ningendō), this path is achieved though the calmness of the mind and the acceptance of his nature. This path grants him the immunity to any and all forms of genjutsu no matter the caliber. *The Animal Path (畜生道, Chikushōdō) after accepting who he is, Seika then can become one with nature. He is granted the manifestation of Truth-Seeking Balls. *The Deva Path (天道, Tendō), through this path, he accepts the world's weight in which he carries on his shoulders. The grants him absolute control over gravity around him. *The Outer Path (外道, Gedō), this path is achieved by accepting the full responsibility as Hagoromo's reincarnate. This path grants him the battle experience and knowledge of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Aside from the initial abilities granted from the transformation, there are also different levels of which he could use to combat the opposing force. *Level 1: The first level uses about 10% of the form's true power. This typically happens when Seika and Hagoromo bond energies, creating the teal tomoe in his eyes. This level is equal to the power of standard Sage Mode. With it he can stay within this level a considerable amount of time without suffering from exhaustion. He is also able to to use typical sage art techniques. *Level 2: This level boosts his power up to 20%, being equally as strong as Nine Tails Chakra Mode. There are no noticeable changes. *Level 3: This level reaches the 40% mark and is Seika's most preferred usage. This level's power is equivalent to the combined power of Nine Tails Chakra Mode and Sage Mode. In this level, Seika gains the teal chakra aura and white markings. *Level 4: This level uses 80% of Seika's full power. It isn't until this level is achieved to where Seika can allow the true seeking balls to float behind him. This level is equal to the immense power of Six Paths Sage Technique of the Ten Tails Jinchūriki. *Level 5: Lastly, the level of completion. As completion entitles, the level puts Seika at his 100% maximum power mark. With both seals active and backing up Seika's chakra reserves, the power of this level exceeds to nearly the level of Kaguya herself. However, if used for an extended period of time it could, and more than likely will, result in death. Truth Seeking Balls Susanoo It wasn't until after Seika gained Kaio's abilities when he could use the giant chakra avatar known as the Susanoo. Even his own two Mangekyō his was unable to manifest in his own. His very first implement of dōjutsu was for protection soon after the passing of his brother. He was able to manifest in the technique's ribcage to defend against the two attackers responsible for Kaio's death. At the time Comato was filled with anguish and hatred towards the murders, causing his susanoo's strength to surpass his brother's. Unlike Kaio's red-orange colored monster, his Susanoo is a bright teal color. Six Paths Susanoo By combining his susanoo with his newly heightened power, Seika's chakra avatar took on a more humanoid appearance. In this form it is able to levitate and fly and like Seika, it is able to produce and use truth seeking balls. Space-Time Ninjutsu Over the course of his life, Seika has shown to be a distinct master of Space-Time Ninjutsu with his first implementation being the Flying Thunder God Technique, which he'd gained a mastery of superior his two predecessors of the technique, the Second and Fourth Hokages. Using the technique he could instantly move to the location of anything marked with his special seal, whether it's one of his kunai or a place or person he has personally branded. He is not limited to teleporting himself, as he could bring others with him, by doing this with a simple touch. His mastery over the technique became so great that he is not limited to simply teleporting to a specific location, using anything or anyone to has been marked with the seal; Seika can instantly swop places with said object and/or bring it directly to him. Seika even sports the seals on the palms of his hands. Granted by the power of his brother's Mangekyō Sharingan, Seika has access to another Space-Time Ninjutsu; Kamui. It typically works in the same sense as the Flying Thunder God, but more versatile and convenient, as it requires no such markings beforehand. On an even more august note, the power of Kamui allows Seika to transport nearly any mass without physical contact. The absolute udefense, Kamui does not take on incoming attacks, but erases them from the physical plane, by sending them to Kamui's Dimension. The technique also allows user to erase their physical existence by becoming intangible. He can even use Kamui as a projectile to spontaneously absorb them into its dimension through via physical contact. With the latter's Rinnegan, Seika is also granted access to the Space and Time Shifting Technique: Amenotejikara. With this technique, Seika can shift himself, others, and objects, a set distance away from his original location. He can increase the range of this technique by instantaneously changing place with a remote space or area. This technique in a sense is very similar to Flying Thunder God but with a higher convenience due to it being used by the visual field rather than seals that have to be planned in advance. Seika's usage of this technique goes fat beyond his use of Kamui and Flying Thunder God. His prowess with the technique allows him to shift area twelve times back to back before a recharging span is established. With such mastery of the instantaneous arts under his belt, Seika can, in fact, choose which form of light speed movement which would be more convenient to him at that time. As a master with each of these techniques in his own right, he has the ability to use them in conjunction with one another to dramatically increase their effectiveness and accuracy. Despite not having much of a strategic mind, Seika may even use said techniques to create afterimages of himself to confuse the enemy; and with the addiction of clones, he could downright overwhelm them with this afterimage tactic. Quotes (To Kaio) "I told myself that when I find my sensei's killer that I would end their life. But how can I kill the last of my family! You're my twin!" (To Madara) "So you're the Great Madara Uchiha, huh? I've seen better." (To himself) "There is absolutely no such thing as peace......There is always going to be hate, greed, jealousy, and hunger for power. As long as there are humans, peace will NEVER EXIST..." Trivia * Seika's former name was pronounced "Comatose" (ˈkōməˌtōs) without the '-se' Coma-to (ˈkōməˌtō). Spelled like "Comato". His name is now pronounced Say-ka. *Seika wishes to have a rematch with Raido X to show how much he has improved. **The fanon characters he also wishes to fight are Kaname Soga and Sannoto Senju *The canon characters he wishes to fight are , , , and .